Even with today's sophisticated medical devices, surgical procedures are not risk-free. Each patient's anatomy differs, requiring the surgeon to be ever vigilant to these differences so that the intended result is accomplished. The positioning of nerves and other tissues within a human or animal's body is one example of how internal anatomy differs from patient to patient. While these differences may be slight, if the surgeon fails to properly identify one or several nerves, the nerves may be bruised, stretched, or even severed during an operation. The negative effects of nerve damage can range from lack of feeling on that part of the body to loss of muscle control.
Traumatic injuries often require surgical repair. Determining the extent of muscle and nerve injury is not always possible using visual inspection. Use of an intra-operative stimulator enables accurate evaluation of the neuromuscular system in that area. This evaluation provides valuable knowledge to guide repair/reconstructive surgery following traumatic injury, and when performing a wide range of surgeries.
It may be desirable for diagnostic and/or therapeutic reasons to differentiate and/or identify within a tissue region the presence of targeted sympathetic nerves and/or parasympathetic nerves. Further, it may be desirable to target specific nerves and tissue regions and limit stimulation to the targeted areas.